


Angry Bird

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs to learn to ask for help, Birds, Humor, M/M, Magnus saves the day, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, birds getting in the loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Alec and Jace try to get a bird out of Magnus' loft, and it doesn't go as planned.





	

"How did it get in here in the first place!?" screeched Jace who was standing on the arm of the couch with a tennis racket.

"I just opened the balcony doors, Jace! It wasn't like I invited the damn thing inside for a drink!" Alec yelled. He was standing on the kitchen counter, stele in hand, activating his accuracy rune on the back of his left hand. He was about to take a flying leap for the home intruder and Jace was ready to bat the thing out the open balcony doors. In retrospect, it probably wasn't one of their best ideas, but they wanted to get the damn thing out of the loft before Magnus got home. Alec was tired of Magnus cleaning up his messes.

"ALEXANDER!"

"Whaaa...!" Alec lost his concentration as he looked towards the door, falling to the floor, face first, Alec groaned in pain.

"Oh shit!" Jace tried to catch himself as he fell to ground, landing on his back, knocking the air out of him.

The bird was frantically flying around Magnus' loft, feathers flying everywhere.

Magnus watched the scene in horror, quickly freezing the bird.

"Do I even want to know what fresh hell you two have gotten yourselves into?" Magnus asked.

Alec and Jace were both still on the floor and looked up at Magnus but didn't say anything, just shook their heads no.

Magnus huffed. "Well, let's get this little fella taken care of, shall we." Magnus, snapped his fingers, and the bird was outside, flying away, the only evidence of its existence was a few stray feathers floating in the loft.

"I told you, Alec!" Jace was on his feet now glaring at Alec.

"Shit." Muttered Alec from the ground.


End file.
